This invention relates to polyamines having backbones containing (1) polyether moieties and (2) urea, thiourea, amide, thioamide, dithiobiuret, and/or biuret moieties and to urethane/urea prepolymers and polymers thereof.
Polyurethanes containing urea or biuret moieties are known to be useful in such applications as foams, elastomers, coatings and adhesives. It is generally recognized that the inclusion of biuret moieties into the polyurethane produces a material having improved cross-link density whereas the introduction of urea moieties into the polyurethane improves the high temperature mechanical properties of the polymer.
In general it is known to prepare polyurethanes containing urea moieties by the reaction of a water-containing polyol with an isocyanate and a chain extender as disclosed in Sweeney, Reaction Injection Molding Machinery and Processes (1987).
Many polymers and oligomers containing urea moieties in their backbone are known materials which can be prepared in a variety of ways. The majority of such materials are prepared by the reaction of an isocyanate with an amine. The resulting products can range from simple monomers as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,294,749; 3,386,955; and 3,386,956, to oligomers as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,248,424 and 4,332,953, to soluble polymers as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,639,338 to dispersions in polyols as disclosed in German Pat. No. 3,125,402.
Compounds or polymers containing biuret moieties are generally produced by the reaction of a polyisocyanate with a limited amount of water. In such a reaction, a small number of isocyanate moieties are hydrolyzed to amino moieties by reaction with water. These amino moieties, in the presence of larger quantities of isocyanate moieties, react to form polyisocyanates containing urea moieties. Further reaction of the urea moieties with additional polyisocyanates produces polyisocyanates containing biuret moieties. These biuret-containing isocyanates have been known for many years and have been used in a variety of applications, for example as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,028,313; 4,203,875; 4,284,544; 4,289,813; 4,305,977; 4,388,245; and 4,449,591.
Polyamides of polycarboxylic acids and poly(alkyleneoxy)polyamines are well-known compositions. Polyurethane coating compositions based on the reaction products of poly(propyleneoxy)polyamines with isocyanate-polyol prepolymers blocked with lactams are disclosed in Jpn No. 59/226062 (1984). Polyether polyols containing amide groups produced from partially animated polyether polyols and adipoyl chloride or terephthaloyl chloride by reactions with isocyanates to produce urethane polymers are disclosed in DE No. 2,559,372 (1977).
It is also known to prepare isocyanate-functional prepolymers having urea moieties or biuret moieties or combinations thereof. Such isocyanate-functional prepolymers are prepared by first reacting a polyhydroxyl compound such as a polyether polyol with excess isocyanate. The resulting isocyanate-functional prepolymer is then chain-extended with reactions with polyamine or amino alcohols to produce polymers containing urethane and urea moieties in their backbones, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,471,449; 3,583,937; 3,627,714; 3,668,173 and 3,936,409. In some instances, the polymers contain only urea moieties in their backbones. In other cases, the polymers contain both urea and biuret moieties in their backbones It is also known to react an isocyanate-functional prepolymer with a monofunctional amine to give polymers or oligomers which contain urea moieties near the end of the molecule as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,986.
In the polyurethanes and polyureas of the prior art containing urea and/or biuret moieties, the urea and/or biuret moieties are found to reside only in the isocyanate portion of the resulting polyurethane or polyurea. Such polymers are observed to exhibit properties such as modulus, strength, hardness, toughness and solvent resistance which are less than are desired for many applications.
In view of such deficiencies of such prior art materials, it would be highly desirable to provide a polyurethane or polyurea having the desirable properties contributed by having urea, thiourea, dithiobiuret and/or biuret moieties without sacrificing significantly the properties of modulus, strength, hardness, toughness and solvent resistance.